Forum:SIMPLE RULES
Something to eliminate my boredom. Rules. Simplified. =Articles= Basics For an easy explanation and younger users. *Its for you, kids! Don't put in things that kids shouldn't learn yet. *Its okay to use others works in yours! *You could make real-life items into your own, just with an Antarctica/CP theme! *Make sure its not too scary, sad, or anything that makes kids unhappy. *Don't use bad words! *Don't change other people's works to become yours. *You could use either American or British English! There's nothing wrong! *Make sure everything does relate to CP and Antarctica. *Don't make a character perfect, or it'll be like Mabel! Ahh! ---- *'FOR KIDS, THANK YOU:' This site is G-rated, thus, all articles must not involve anything that would scare or anger children. **Touching stories/articles are allowed, as it is a form of happiness within sadness, if you get what I mean. **The topic would be spread out within all the below topics. *'COPYRIGHT WITHIN US:' There are no such things as copyrighted articles in the wiki. Content of an article could be used in another article. **However, do not copy the whole article and paste it into a new one, unless its a redirect. *'COPYRIGHT WITHIN THE WORLD:' Everyone has the right to parody anyone's work, as long as he/she does not defame it up to an extent that it is a total villain. **For ways to avoid it, check out Hannah Montana and McDoodles. Both have good points, too. *'SUBJECTS OF THE REAL WORLD:' Subjects of the real world could be parodied, but must not interfere with the code. **Controversial subjects must be used in a lighthearted fashion, as this is a G-rated site. *'PROHIBITED:' The following subjects are prohibited. Reasons would be stated in brackets. **Vulgarities/Profanities. (Kids should not use profanities and influence others) **Pornography/Sexual References (Kids are too young to learn these. We should also not influence them if they do.) **Injuries described up to an extent that it may scare the children. (We don't want kids to be frightened.) Injuries include: ***Blood/Excess Gore mentions. ***Bombing the character. It hurts. **The topic would be further discussed on the section 'Death'. *'OOC:' Pages could be edited freely by anyone for grammatical errors, adding of categories/links/templates and anything else that does not interfere with its content. **An article's content could only be interfered due to the following reasons: ***Has not been edited by a long time by its owner (you could adopt it and make it your own, so that if the owner ever comes back, there will be no trouble) ***Has been deemed 'freely add' or 'free game'. ***Has LQA/stub or has continuity errors. **Articles that have been deemed free game may be reverted or modified by its owner, but not by anyone else. **Whoever created the CONCEPT of the article have the exclusive rights to modify it in any way, except those that violate the code. **The action of modifying its content greatly is known as Out of Character, or OOC. *'NO FAR-FETCHED': When creating an article, please make it have relations to Antarctica and CP, as this is based on Antarctica and CP, not the whole world. **If it is a parody of something that is outside Antarctica, please use it within Antarctica and give it references to both the CP Fanon universe and real subjects. **An example is Bill Gates. He is also an example of a controversial character that has good points. *'IMAGINATION:' In no way should science/reality halt or hinder your imagination. Should this be the case, axe it and continue writing as if aforementioned scientific fact didn't exist. Weird people such as TurtleShroom and Explorer usually come around and concoct parody science (fake science) for you. There's no need to worry over trivial details, so just write your article! **HOWEVER, THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SIMPLY AXE AN ESSENTIAL LAW OF THE UNIVERSE JUST TO LET YOUR ARTICLE WORK. You should only disregard science WITHIN REASON. For example, you can't just get rid of gravity because it's hindering one of your articles. Make a workaround, like an anti-gravity machine. Your articles should be realistic to a degree that they make sense. **This also does not mean trying to make your articles as realistic as possible is illegal. It is perfectly okay to do so, but make sure you set a line between realism and fiction. *'AMERICAN/BRITISH ISSUES:' There are several issues that has been a debate for a while. **American/British Spelling: Both are accepted. No one should change the way it is spelt from American to British or vice-versa, unless it has spelling errors. **Imperial/Metric System: Both are accepted. As above, no one should change the way it should be spelt, unless it has spelling errors. *'ARTICLES THAT BELONGS TO A USER THAT QUITS:' If a user quits, the following would occur to his/her articles: **In the event that a user is inactive for more than three months without notice, the article would automatically become fair game, but its original concept must be unedited, and only extra content could be added that does not interfere with the main structure of it. In other words, its fair game but don't touch what it is.. **If the user has written a will to give the articles to certain users, the articles would officially become that of those users. **The article that belonged to a user that quits should not be vandilized. *'PREFIX/SUFFIX:' We discourage the use of the prefix or suffix, 'peng', as it is too commonly used (icePod was formerly known as iPeng, which caused a heated debate among users). Try using ice, snow, or anything to do with Antarctica instead. **In this wiki, 'peng' is considered a cliche. Mention it only when needed. *'GLORIOUS = AHHH!:' We discourage self-glorification (a character who is perfect'). Self-glorification of a character usually results in said character getting humiliated or being the subject of comedy, like Mabel. Death and Injury *